


Random act of kindness

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur, who loves the theatre, overhears a group of ragged-looking blokes in the foyer
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Random act of kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas!   
> Day 13
> 
> I am going away for a few days without access to post anything. Will be back next Thursday and I promise to give you all the missed days then :D

"I actually can't even afford being here."

Arthur overheard the conversation of the group of young men he saw waiting in the foyer. As much as he enjoyed that it wasn't necessary to dress up to go to the theatre anymore, they had caught his eye the moment he stepped into the building. It was one thing to show up in jeans and sneakers, but a totally other thing to show up in ripped jeans (and not the fashionable way either, even though Arthur never understood how rips in clothing could be called fashionable) and sneakers that were so worn that they should have been tossed months ago. And yet, he couldn't stop glancing at the tall brunette with the sticking out ears. 

"Me neither, but hey, we managed to get day seats at only 25 Pounds, so we're going to enjoy the show!" The tall muscly mountain replied and Arthur pitied the person sitting behind him. They wouldn't have a chance to actually see anything if they didn't lean to one side the whole evening. 

"I'd love to have a program, though. They might not sign at the stage door if we don't have the program." The brunette replied, looking forlorn. "Oh well, you're right, let's just enjoy the evening."

"That's the spirit." Another brunette, this one not as tall as the one with the remarkable ears, stepped up them, obviously drying his hands on his jeans. "We've been looking forward to this for so long and we were lucky to get day seats, let's not dwell on the fact that it might be the last theatre night for a long time."

Arthur sipped his champagne and wondered who they were. If they were so poor that they had to safe up their pennies to have 25 Pounds for a ticket and not another five for the program, what did they do? Were they still students? But there were special rates for students and other ways to obtain tickets that didn't cost the world. Then again, what did he know about things that cost or didn't cost the world. He never had to worry about money and had no idea what it was like to live on a tight budget. 

Just as he couldn't imagine not going to see a performance when he wanted to see it. He went at least once a week, sometimes even twice if many interesting shows were on and he didn't care if it was some good old-fashioned Shakespeare or some experimental new thing as long as he felt entertained. It had happened that he had attended a performance of the Scottish Play (he was in a theatre now, he didn't dare even thinking the real name) for the matinee and a silly slap-stick comedy in the evening and enjoyed both of them to the fullest. 

The young men excitedly talked about the actors they would see on stage and it seemed like they were real fans of one of them, making further plans to go to the stage door after the play in hopes to get their photos with him, even if they didn't have anything appropriate to sign. 

Arthur smiled. It wasn't that he didn't have his favourites amongst the theatre actors here in London and it would have been a lie if he denied seeing some plays just because one of them was in it. He didn't have to wait in line at stage doors, though. If he wanted to meet someone, they either did at official functions or he had it arranged before and was on the list, so he just went to the stage door and was let in. Which he rarely did, but when, he had seen enough excited faces of people waiting to make him smile. Just like those three made him smile now.

When the doors were opened, the trio went to find their seats and Arthur finished his champagne before he went to his box. He liked not to be disturbed by people in seats too close to his, so he usually bought the entire box for himself. If Morgana or Leon liked to come along, that was fine, but they weren't as interested as he was, so most of the time, he was on his own. When he was seated, he immediately searched the stalls for the three young men. Nice, the day seats they had purchased weren't even in the first row, they were good seats a bit further back, but almost in the middle with a good view. Somehow that made him content. 

In the interval, Merlin beamed as he got up. "This is fantastic."

"Yup," Percy nodded. "The voices are wonderful. This is the best musical we've ever seen!"

Gwaine grinned. "You say that every time we go see one."

As they talked about the set design and the costumes, the storyline and the individual characters, an usher approached them. 

"Gentlemen?"

Merlin stared at the champagne. "Err...we didn't order anything." Especially not champagne, this was way out of their budget. 

"The gentleman in the box up there sends his regards and hopes you enjoy the show just as much as he does."

All three of them turned to see who their benefactor was and Merlin saw a blond man in an expensive-looking suit who raised his own champagne glass to toast them. 

"But...we don't know him, what..."

The usher continued. "He apologizes for overhearing your conversation in the foyer and hopes you'll accept the drinks." She smiled. "He also sends these..." She set the tray aside when the guys had carefully taken their glasses and pulled tote bags off her shoulder to hold them out to them. "...and hopes that you enjoy your evening and..." she fumbled in her pocket and produced a little paper she read from. "That you will be successful at the stage door and get your photos and autographs."

Merlin peeked into the tote bag. It was not only a bag with a catch phrase from the show on it, it also held a program, a mug and a t-shirt. "That's...that's way too much, we can't accept this!"

"Who is he?" Gwaine stared unashamedly up at the man in the box. 

"That's Mr. Pendragon." The usher said as if that would explain anything. 

"And?" Percy inquired. 

"He's a huge benefactor of the theatre, he loves this show, been here many times. But he comes to other plays as well. He just loves theatre in general. He's here often." The usher caught herself. "Oh, and he sends his regards and wishes you happy holidays." She took the tray she had carried the glasses with under her arm and set out to leave. "Enjoy the rest of the show."

"Thanks...and tell him 'Thank you'!" Merlin yelled after her and then looked up to the box to find the blond man still smiling at them. He raised his glass, nodded and mouthed 'Thank you!'. It felt a bit weird that a stranger would treat them to all this stuff but there was no way to give it back and if he were honest, he had eyed the merchandising booth in the foyer before the play, burying all hope of ever owning any of it. That they had managed to get these great seats at this price was wonderful enough. Now they had drinks and programs and merchandise, too. Merlin was sure he would wake up any moment. 

After the show - their hands hurting from all the clapping and their throats sore from cheering - they gathered their things and made their way to the stage door. Merlin hoped they would run into the blond man so he could thank them in person, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

"This is incredible." Percy beamed when he pressed the program tightly to his chest. "Do you think he'll come out to sign today?"

Gwaine shrugged. "I'll take whoever takes the time to sign. They were all fantastic."

"But if he comes out...that would be amazing." Merlin beamed and fiddled nervously with his sharpie. "If my sharpie gives up, can he use yours to sign my program?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course not." He nudged Merlin. "This sharpie can only sign this one program." Then he laughed. "Of course."

The first actors came out and were greeted with cheers and people telling them how much they liked the show. They signed and smiled for selfies and some took the time to talk and Merlin was already overjoyed. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to get his feet warm again. "Do you think he'll show up?"

"My answer is the same than when you asked three minutes ago. I don't know, but I sure hope so." Percy smiled nervously. 

This was so much fun. Too bad they couldn't do it more often, but this way, it was a treat and it would lift Merlin up in the months to come. 

The stage door opened again and the man they had been here for appeared. A security guard announced in a loud voice "Okay, everyone, just stay in line. Greg will be making his way down. Just one signature per person and he'll only sign things related to the show."

Merlin threw Gwaine a look. If this stranger hadn't gifted them with the programs, they would have to hold out their tickets for Greg to sign and that always looked weird. Now they had shiny new programs with wonderful photos of the production and could hold those out to him. 

The actor took his time to chat and take photos, too, and Merlin thought he saw him signing a photo that definitely wasn't related to the production. It would be their turn in not too long. 

Later, Merlin couldn't recall what they had said, who had said what, but he knew Greg had signed his program and all three of them had gotten their selfies and they had gotten a photo with all four of them on it, too. He would print them out and hang them on his wall!

Of course, they waited until Greg was done and waved good-bye and got the info from the security guard that everybody had left, before they gathered their things. 

"First thing when we come home..."

"Loo." Gwaine said. "That's definitely the first thing to do."

Percy chuckled. "You can go at the tube station."

"My first thing will be tea." Merlin shivered. "Preferably enough so I can put my feet into it, too. I'm frozen."

Arthur felt odd. He had never done anything like this before, but somehow the three men held his interest. Especially the one with the sticking out ears and the contagious smile. So he had not only sent them a few things to remember the show by, but stood at the corner to watch them having fun at the stage door. It had given him joy that he hadn't felt in a long time seeing how they had absorbed the show and were so eager to tell the actors how much they had liked it. 

"Oh, hi!" The smallest of the three had recognized him from the other side of the street. Damn, now he felt like stupid stalker.

"Good evening." Arthur swallowed hard when they crossed the street and approached him. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to kind of...steamroller over you with this. I just overheard you talking in the foyer and thought you might like these little things. Don't think anything about it."

"Oh, but I do." Merlin smiled widely. The man looked even better up close than from afar. "I mean...it means so much to...I can't speak for these two, but it means a lot to me. If it weren't for you and your generous gift, we might not have gotten our autographs and..." He made a gesture somewhere between a shrug and a headshake. 

"I'm glad that it worked out for you. Listen, I don't want to keep you from getting somewhere warm, but..." Arthur fumbled a card out of his pocket. "If you want to see a show, any show, not just here at this theatre...let me know and I'll see what I can do."

"What's in it for you?" Gwaine frowned at the card. 

"Gwaine!" Percy nudged him. "Don't be impolite. I'm sorry," he turned to Arthur. "But he's right. This isn't a Christmas movie..."

Arthur laughed. "Oh well, maybe it is?"

Merlin carefully took the card. "So this was a random act of kindness? Thank you."

"Any time."


End file.
